Daily Prayers
by Fluff Inc
Summary: Have you ever imagined...? What if Marco finally allows Lyserg to court Jeanne? He even includes him in his daily prayers... willingly!


What if the impossible happens? Marco allows Lyserg to court Jeanne… he even supports him, and includes him in his daily prayers? Interesting thought? Read and find out^_~ Major OOC-ness ahead, beware… oh, and it's short-____-U

7:08 am

Lyserg tried his best to ignore the pain that he was feeling, trying to disregard the ache shooting up his appendages. 

Lyserg tightened his grip upon his fingers that were currently intertwined. 

Marco had insisted that they pray to wish him luck concerning issues with Maiden-_sama_—err… Jeanne-_chan_. And I need not elaborate what those certain _issues _are…

So here he was praying… not to mention the fact that Marco had awoken him at four o'clock in the morning, have prepared breakfast (he can cook?!) and by 5:30 they had arrived at the steps of a nearby chapel a block away from where they were currently staying.

He was about to voice out a question, but Marco silence him with his death glare, "You need to pray since Jeanne-_chan_ will obviously refuse you! God can make miracles come true…"

_Ouch… _That hurt. Nothing can be as worse, and as ego crushing as Marco's words.

So here they were… for minutes sitting in silence thoughts dedicated to God, but the pain of kneeling for more than an hour and half was distracting Lyserg.

And it hurt…

… It really did.

He had long finished praying and was doing his best to keep his mouth shut trying not to articulate a groan of protest…

That was when a familiar voice he had once feared—and still does to a certain extent—broke the silence that hung thickly in the air for the past hour and a half. 

"Almighty Father, I thank you for the generous blessings you have bestowed upon your humble servant, thank you for ensuing that my," he hesitated for a moment, "—_our_," from the corner of his eye he gave Lyserg a meaningful glance, one which he received half in gratitude half in belief, "Jeanne safe and protected form harm—"

But, no the real surprise was yet to come…

Daily Prayers

_© Jess-chan_

"… And Lord—"

Marco stopped, earning him a questioning look from Lyserg, tinged with a certain amount of concern. It wasn't miniscule but it wasn't overly obvious… it was there nonetheless.

Marco leaned his forehead against his intertwined fingers. 

_I'll go through this… for the sake of her happiness._

No matter how degrading it was… but that is his opinion.

"—I also thank you for giving us…"

Now he was sweating visibly… "For giving us… L-Ly-…" he couldn't say it…! He took a deep breath. _But for my surrogate daughter I will… _

"—serg, for pro-protecting… my—our Jeanne-_chan_," the dowser's eyebrows shot up his hairline eyes wide. He did not expect this… not in a million years, not in this lifetime, not when hell freezes over twice—no _thrice_… this was merely a dream…

But all idea of this strange scene becoming a dream was diminished when Marco abruptly stood up in the process accidentally hitting Lyserg on the side with his elbow.

I felt pain… it's not a dream…

"… THERE! _I said IT~~~~! _Are You happy now?!" he said this in a hysteric fashion arms outstretched into to the heavens, a look of sheer anguish in his features.

"… _Anou_, _sumimasen_… Marco-_san_…?"

Marco snapped out of his reverie, straightened up, and went back to kneeling down with utmost dignity and pride (or what was left of it).

"As I said… thank you for _Lyserg_," Marco tried his best not to make out the English's name sounding like the most foul curse word, "for protecting Jeanne-chan. For I know that he will not harm her in any way possible—may it physical or emotional…" at this he turned to Lyserg giving him the most heated glare he could muster, which is rather scary if you must know…

"Especially not emotional, right Lyserg? Because if you did…" he let the threat hanging, letting Lyserg's poor overactive imagination make out several scenes concerning pain and torture, Lyserg visibly flinched at this.

Lyserg nodded abruptly, "_H-Hai_… I would never harm Jeanne-_chan_, Marco-_san_, I promise, upon my death…"

The word _death_ brought a maniacal smirk into Marco's lips. "Yes Lyserg I will make sure… upon your death… MWAHAHAHAHAHA~~~"

With that Marco stood up brushing the imaginary dust from his clothes, did a genuflect making the sign of the cross, one last death glare in the general direction of Lyserg who was still too stunned to do anything, much less register the fact that Marco probably, possibly recreating his death in his mind, and left.

Just like that he left.

To a pessimist it would've been a strange encounter and dismissed it.

But Lyserg, ever positive, cheerful Lyserg, this was the answer to all his prayers! God had told him (if Marco agreed, than even Lucifer must) that it was all right to finally gain the heart of his beloved.

With a single smile he uttered the single word that conveyed all his feelings.

"_Arigatou_."

There really is a God after all.

**□ Owari □**

 ****


End file.
